


Want

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: During an Aurors investigation, Draco discovers Harry in a room by himself, and with a locket which causes intense lust to those around it. Curse-Breaker Draco knows there's only one way to break the curse--sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for EA_Stofnar for the HD-Owlfest on LJ :D

“Where is Harry Potter?” Head Auror Robards demanded of his team. “He’s the last Auror unaccounted for.”

“I’ll go look for him,” Draco offered promptly. 

He was a Curse-Breaker for the Aurors so he technically didn’t have to do anything other than his duty, but as Draco was harbouring quite the crush on Potter, Draco was grateful for any alone time with him—even if it was during an investigation.

Draco had last seen Potter in the East Wing of the manor they were in—searching for Dark artefacts they suspected the owner of hoarding. Potter had a tendency to get carried away looking at things, so no doubt Draco would find Potter rifting through an old trunk or something. 

The other Aurors were all accounted for and waiting in the entrance hall, so Draco sincerely hoped it was Potter he could hear shuffling about behind one of the doors he came across. He drew his wand, and knocked on the door cautiously. 

“Potter?” he called out. 

“Malfoy?” came Potter’s reply. “Don’t-don’t come in!”

“Why not?” Draco huffed. “I came to see if you were still alive. I’m coming in, Potter.”

“Malfoy, no!” Potter protested, but it was too late. 

As soon as Draco opened the door and took one step into the room he was hit with the immediate sense of lust, and his knees buckled with the power of _need_ and desire.

The door slammed shut behind him, and Draco glanced towards Potter. 

Draco’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of Potter naked, leaning over a desk with one hand wanking his cock and the other fingering his own arse. Draco had been hard almost as soon as the wave of lust had hit him, but seeing Potter like that had Draco practically salivating.

“I-I accidentally touched something,” Potter said breathlessly, clearly straining not to continue wanking with Draco in the room. “It made me so… _lusty_. I’ve come three times already and I’m still hard.”

Draco managed to get to his feet and—avoiding looking at Potter—walked over to the vanity where a locket was laying open, the inside revealing a glowing red vial. Draco knew immediately what it was because it was a relatively well-known curse, but he also knew that there was only one way to break the curse.

“It’s nothing but a simple lust curse,” Draco said, swallowing heavily as pleasure washed over him again. “It causes intense lust and heightens pleasure, but it won’t stop unless you fulfil the need and there’s only one way to get relief.”

“What is it?” Potter asked slowly.

When Draco glanced at him, Potter’s fingers were slowly moving in and out of his arse again.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Sex. With another person,” Draco answered. “Penetrative sex, I mean—hand or blowjobs won’t do it.

“Oh.” 

Draco didn’t think Potter meant for that to come out as a moan, but it did. 

“So…” Draco supplied, unable to think what to say next. He wouldn’t object to having sex with Potter, but obviously it had to be a mutual decision.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Potter offered. “God, I want you to fuck me.”

Draco had already torn his shirt off before he asked, “are you sure?”

Potter whimpered in response, fingering himself even more desperately. “Yes, I’m sure. Fuck, Malfoy, I’m ready for you just to slide that fat cock of yours inside of me.”

Draco’s own desire for Potter, plus the magic of the lust spell, meant that he lost all concerns at Potter’s words. He shed the rest of his clothes, ushering Potter onto his back on the desk, and positioned himself between Potter’s legs. 

Draco spotted a vial of lube on the desk and quickly slicked up his cock. He pressed the thick head against Potter’s entrance, pushing slowly inside.

Potter moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Draco’s body to pull him in deeper. Potter was tight, his body gripping Draco’s cock with a velvet hold. His whole body seemed connected with his cock, sending jolts of pleasure through his whole body as he moved inside Potter.

Draco pulled out and slammed into Potter again, the lust and the need too intense for Draco to do anything but fuck Potter hard. Potter didn’t seem to mind, though, moaning and whimpering loudly as Draco pounded into him. 

Draco fucked Potter for a good fifteen minutes until they reached their peak. As Potter’s orgasm hit him, his arse tighened around Draco’s cock which had Draco swearing loudly, lost in a haze of lust and pleasure. When he came it was like nothing existed but him and Potter, and everything just felt _good_. 

Curses were curses for a reason though, and as soon as the magic wore off Draco realised what had happened. He’d had sex with Potter! Which wasn’t a bad thing, not by any means, but if Potter had only wanted Draco because of the spell...well, Draco didn’t think he’d get past the group of Aurors waiting downstairs in one piece. 

He pulled out of Potter’s body and cast a hasty cleaning charm over the both of them. 

“Wow,” Potter said dazedly. “That was just...wow. But—!”

He sat bolt upright, as realisation seemed to dawn on him, too.

“Oh, God; I practically begged you to fuck me while you were under a lust curse,” Potter gasped. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Draco muttered. “I could say the same thing to you. I...I had no objections to sleeping with you, lust curse or otherwise.”

A blush came to Potter’s cheeks. “Same here; I’ve spent ages trying to think of a way to ask you out. Being stuck under a lust curse together was definitely not my plan, but I guess it brought us together.”

“It was certainly _intense_ ,” Draco agreed. “So say I were to invite you over to mine tonight for dinner and drinks, you would say…?”

“Yes,” Potter grinned. “I’d say yes. I am saying yes, in fact, so I hope that was a genuine invitation.”

“It is now I know you’ve agreed to it,” Draco smirked. “Now let’s get ourselves cleaned up. I don’t want to brag, but you look like you’ve been shagged by several different men all at once.”

“Charming,” Potter laughed. “And you know all I can say is, thank God Robards wasn’t the one who came looking for me.”


End file.
